Kuroshitsuji Black Butler Poems
by Mariposa211
Summary: This is a collection of poems that I wrote about Ciel or other characters during school.
1. Chapter 1

Every day and every night,

The King's past haunts him

Unceasing in its clarity and focus,

Making him wish to forget,

Forget everything about himself.

The intense heat and roaring of flames,

The groans of supports and the falling of ashes,

The screams of two that are dying,

And the extreme scorch of fire on skin.

The gratefulness of being found,

The fear of being sold,

The only thing he clings to is his pride,

For without it, he'd be lost,

Like a robin killed by a hunter.

His innocence cruelly taken from him,

As men in black robes,

Keep him in a cage,

And brand him like he is property,

Only to be used to help their evil ways.

Laid on an altar with a knife raised above,

He cries out for anyone to help,

A moment of weakness that proves to be vital.

A red-eyed raven comes

And binds them together by a single contract.

That neither can break.

The young Prince has turned into a King,

With a Knight that will forever stay loyally by his side.

The Knight can move as many spaces as needed

Or get across the board in one single move.

And will never betray his King,

Forever standing firm in his loyalties.

Until the day comes that the contract is fulfilled

And the King is overturned by his Knight.


	2. The Fallen King Poem

**The Fallen King Poem**

For I, the King, have a terrible past.

It haunts me day and night.

Screams echo in my ears,

Never ceasing their haunting melody.

Images of my terrible past flash across my eyes,

Images of my manor burning in scorching flames,

Of my mother and father burning with it.

I'm tortured by flashbacks with brutal clarity that never end.

I'm in a cage again,

Or being branded with searing pain,

Or laying on the altar again to die.

For I have forsaken God,

And felt the sting of lost hope,

Only holding on to my wish for revenge,

And the great pride of my family name.

I fear that I will go crazy if it goes on much longer.

I try to forget and to smile like I once did.

But I cannot forget, no matter how hard I try.

Will I ever feel anything but this harsh coldness?

Will I ever remember any of the emotions that I have forgotten?

I see only harsh reality,

Though I wish to see more.

Will I ever get back any of that innocence that I have lost?

I am destined to be overthrown by my Knight.

If I do not quit my reign before then.

I many overthrow myself.

I fear that I may lose myself in my hatred and loss.

I can see only darkness

As my thoughts cloud over in my despair.

I need a way out,

But there is no escape for me.

Not unless I, the King, dies.


	3. The King Poem

For on the chessboard known as England,

I am a King with no need for a Queen.

For I manipulate all other pawns with my Knight.

My Knight is my sword,

But still just a pawn to me.

I dare not to have him as anything more.

The Knight is powerful and strong,

More so than even the King.

My Knight is loyal to me,

He will never betray me.

My Knight watches over me and stays by my side,

Even if all is lost,

And my throne crumbles beneath and around me,

Or my Kingly golden crown turns to rust,

Even when all of my pawns pile up in an endless pile

above the pit of bodies and my sins.

He shall be by my side as I lay.

The Knight bows to me because of a single contract

Which binds his body and soul to me.

And this shall be until the gloried Check Mate has come

And it is I who will be in Check Mate then.

Then I, the King, shall be overthrown by my Knight,

For that is what our contract demands.


	4. Drocell Keinz Poem: A Living Puppet

**A Living Doll**

Things seem to be different with me.

I have changed from the inside out.

And so I say to myself,

My head seems to be filled with yellow straw,

Termites fall out of my ears and seem to nest inside.

My skin is smooth,

But also resembles the grain of wood,

Or the porcelain look and feel of glass.

And so I ask myself,

What am I now?

What is it that I am?

I seem less human,

Am I even living?

I resemble a doll made perfectly,

and I hear people say that I am a doll, a puppet.

Is that what I am?

A Living Puppet?


End file.
